


multiplicity (n. a large variety)

by umbrellawarriors



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Massive spoilers for ep 108, holy shit yall that episode gave me a HEART ATTACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellawarriors/pseuds/umbrellawarriors
Summary: There are multiple universes.In some, the Moonweaver is merciful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	multiplicity (n. a large variety)

**Author's Note:**

> yall episode 109 gave me a HEART ATTACK so i wrote a very short thing DURING the episode

There are multiple universes. 

In some, the Moonweaver is merciful. She allows Artagan to go free, and he drinks rum on the side of a volcano with the Nein. He promises to never make another cult, that he’s learned his lesson. It’s tense, but it’s nice. 

They all rest peacefully. 

Not every universe is kind, however. 

In one, the Moonweaver drags Artagan back to the Feywild. Jester isn’t able to cling to his legs as he’s hauled off, and she can only watch helplessly as he disappears from view. She screams, because she knows she’ll never see her oldest friend again. Jester spends the rest of her days trying to find ways into the Feywild to rescue him.

They never work.

In another, Fjord manages to wrench her off him. As Artagan vanishes, Jester whirls on him, screaming that he should have let her go with him, that he had no right to interfere. In this universe, Jester doesn’t speak to him for a long time after.

Fjord never apologizes for saving her, and she never quite forgives him.

There are universes where Artagan manages to kick her off him, and she crashes to the ground along with Fjord. As she watches him fade, she feels something inside her wither and die. She’ll never again do any magic, and not for lack of trying. 

She never again feels the sweet kiss of magic in her veins.

In the cruelest universes, Jester manages to hold on. She goes to the Feywild with Artagan, and undergoes his punishment alongside him. Sometimes Fjord is able to hold on long enough to come along. Jester and Fjord, ever so mortal, never live very long in those universes. 

Those few days in the Feywild are always painful. 

There are multiple universes, most of them unkind. But the only universe that matters is this: one of peace, one of laughter and mild distrust, one of rum and the excitement of not knowing what comes next. 

They have the eternity of possibility under their feet and a new ship. And  _ that _ is the universe that matters.


End file.
